to build a home
by Raelie
Summary: what purpose do the games hold? they slowly destroy the one thing the districts have left - hope. we must show them that anybody they throw at us, even their victors, are weak. we must show them, my dear, that they will never truly have a home. for with no hope, they will never learn how to build a home." syot open


** Finch Parsgrove (Victor of the 74th Hunger Games).-**

"I must congratulate you once more, my dear!"

Her voice makes shivers run down my spine, goosebumps polka dotting my skin. I feel ice cold fingers begin to lace up the back of my dress, lingering for a few moments before pulling away. The fingers make their way to my ear, tucking a strand of thin, strawberry red hair behind it. The only thing I can feel in her touch is hollowness, coldness, every adjective that makes me feel fear.

"For what, Clio?" I manage to ask, the lump in my throat swallowed and forced down.

Clio giggles, a high pitched one, and squeezes my shoulder, "It's a good thing you're pretty." Then she pauses as I look into her eyes, her cold, heartless eyes, filled with nothing but a hunger for blood. Clio bursts into another fit of giggles and motions to the two seats in the room.

After we've both sat down, she smiles, "For winning the Games, of course!"

I clench my teeth, forcing my green dress to go down below my knees. Pleased with the dress's length, I force my grimace to turn into a light smile, even allowing a laugh to escape my lips. "That was _six years ago_, Clio."

By now, I should be used to this. I can't walk around of my district without being stopped by someone, rather it be one of the homeless looking for money, or someone who just wants the so-called 'perks of being friends with a victor'.

None of them will learn. None of them know the pain that comes with those perks. Anyone who is seen saying hello to me by a Peacekeeper has an even stronger chance of going into the Games. Their children, their grandchildren, their nieces and nephews. A simple hello can put them all at risk.

But the Capitol has brainwashed them - brainwashed them into thinking that being a Victor comes with millions of perks, and the downsides? Why, the only downside they all believe in is that there will be hundreds of adoring fans begging and bothering you for an autograph or a photo.

Clio shakes her head, twirling a piece of light pink hair around her finger. "Oh, Finch, it's no wonder you have so many admirers. Humble, pretty, _and_ a Victor!" She plucks a chocolate covered strawberry from the bowl that rests on the table before us. "You have got to start admitting to your accomplishments."

What accomplishments? Not dying? Watching 23 other tributes die, when everyone in Panem was hoping I would be the one dying, hoping that the starcrossed lovers from District 12 would win? All I did was stab the blonde boy from District Twelve. The boy from District Two killed the girl from Twelve, and then the boy from Eleven killed him.

It was the mutts who killed the dark-skinned boy. What did I do? What could I, the redheaded girl who so closely resembled a fox, have done that could even be considered an accomplishment?

"I suppose you're right, Clio."

She sighs, then reaches over to pat my hand. "Of course I am, darling." Clio straightens up, plastering on her obviously-practiced-in-the-mirror smile. "Now, can I get you anything? The fourth victor from District Five should be happy, and she should be getting whatever she wants, now, shouldn't she?"

"What do I want?" I press my lips together tightly, staring at the air next to Clio's hair. "I want to go _home._"

* * *

**'Ello there.**_  
_

**I'm a longtime lurker, longtime reader of SYOTs.. So I finally decided to pluck up the courage and do a SYOT. The Reapings won't be too detailed-I'll be doing 3 chapters consisting of 4 Reapings each. I'm not too sure if I want to do them in First or Third person, so I'll be leaving it up to whoever decides to join.**

* * *

**The form will be on my profile, along with the list of tributes (which will show you what the available/taken tribute spots are).  
**

**Forms will only be accepted through PM. ****Please label your PM according to the tribute you're submitting. For example, if you're submitting a District One Female, just label it 'District One Female Tribute'.**

* * *

**Here are the rules for submitting tributes.  
**

*** No Mary Sues or Gary Sues. This means there can't be anyone from District Eleven who is incredibly wealthy with more than enough to eat, even though nobody in their family is working. No tributes that are 'very shy', but 'very outgoing'.**

*** Please don't copy tributes from the original series. No hunters from District Twelve, or innocent 12 year olds from Eleven. **

*** Fill in every spot of the forum.**

*** Interesting names. No Emily's from District Seven, and Molly's from District Twelve. If you need help thinking of Hunger Games-like names, just google 'a guide to naming your tributes', and a FF user wrote a really great guide. Rylee, Emerald, Marble, Wren, etc, are some names that you can use.**

*** No recycled tributes, please. It's not that hard to think of an interesting tribute.**

* * *

**Just so you know::**

**Foxface is the Victor from the 74th Games, thus the Games are still going.. **

******To Build a Home by the Cinematic Orchestra inspired the title..**

* * *

**Right, so. .**

**Now that you got the rules (and useless facts).. Happy Hunger Games, and welcome to, '_To Build a Home_'**


End file.
